Food
One of the main features of HarvestCraft. Food is divided into several subcategories. Vegetables *Baked Potato * Grilled Asparagus * Pickles Fruit *Apples *Apricot *Avocado *Banana * Blackberry *Blueberries * Cherry * Cranberry * Dragonfruit * Durian * Fig * Grapes * Grapefruit * Kiwi * Lemon * Lime * Mango * Orange * Papaya * Peach * Pear * Persimmon *Pineapple * Plum * Pomegranate * Pumpkin * Raspberries * Starfruit * Strawberries * Watermelon Meat * Pork (Dropped from Pigs) * Beef (Dropped from Cows) * Chicken (Dropped from Chickens) * Mutton (Dropped from Sheep) * Lamb Chop * Calamari (Dropped from Squid) Fish * Anchovy * Bass * Carp * Catfish * Charr * Clam * Crab * Crayfish * Eel * Frog * Grouper * Herring * Jellyfish * Mudfish * Octopus * Perch * Scallop * Shrimp * Snail * Snapper * Tilapia * Trout * Tuna * Turtle * Walleye Bread * Banana Nut Bread * Bread (Alternate Recipe) * Cornbread * Date Nut Bread * Fairy Bread * Garlic Bread * Gingerbread * Lavender Shortbread * Pumpkin Bread * Toast * Walnut Raisin Bread * Zucchini Bread Breakfast *Bacon *Blueberry Pancakes *Cinnamon Apple Oatmeal *Cinnamon Roll *French Toast *Hearty Breakfast *Maple Syrup Pancakes *Maple Syrup Waffles *Oatmeal *Omelette restores 3 Hunger *Pancakes *Peaches and Cream Oatmeal *Waffles Meals Italian * Eggplant Parm * Pizza * Spaghetti * Spaghetti and Meatballs Sandwiches Burgers * Bacon Cheeseburger * Bacon Mushroom Burger * Beet Burger * Cheeseburger * Coleslaw Burger * Deluxe Cheeseburger *Hamburger *Onion Burger Jelly Sandwiches *Apple Jelly Sandwich *Apricot Jelly Sandwich *Blackberry Jelly Sandwich *Blueberry Jelly Sandwich *Cherry Jelly Sandwich *Cranberry Jelly Sandwich *Fig Jelly Sandwich *Grapefruit Jelly Sandwich *Kiwi Jelly Sandwich *Lemon Jelly Sandwich *Lime Jelly Sandwich *Mango Jelly Sandwich *Orange Jelly Sandwich *Papaya Jelly Sandwich *Peach Jelly Sandwich *Persimmon Jelly Sandwich *Pomegranate Jelly Sandwich *Raspberry Jelly Sandwich *Starfruit Jelly Sandwich *Strawberry Jelly Sandwich *Watermelon Jelly Sandwich Misc. * BLT * Chicken Sandwich * Fish Sandwich * Footlong * Grilled Cheese Sandwich * Leafy Chicken Sandwich * Leafy Fish Sandwich * McPam * Toast Sandwich Mexican *Avocado Burrito *Bean Burrito *Fish Taco *Nachos *Taco *Tortillas Other *Baked Ham *Lemon Chicken *Stuffed Pepper Soups * Asparagus Soup * Beet Soup * Cactus Soup * Carrot Soup * Celery Soup * Chicken Noodle Soup * Creamed Broccoli Soup * Cream of Avocado Soup * Cucumber Soup * Garden Soup * Lamb Barley Soup * Leek Bacon Soup * Old World Veggie Soup * Onion Soup * Meaty Stew * Potato Soup * Pumpkin Soup * Rice Soup * Seed Soup * Spider Eye Soup * Split Pea Soup *Tomato Soup * Turnip Soup * Vegetable Soup Salads *Beet Salad *Citrus Salad *Cucumber Salad *Egg Salad *Fruit Salad *Grape Salad *Mixed Salad *Potato Salad *Spring Salad *Garden Salad *Roasted Root Veggie Medley *Strawberry Salad *Summer Squash with Radish Salad *Sunflower Broccoli Salad Side Dishes Beans * Baked Beans * Beans and Rice * Beans on Toast * Chili * Extreme Chili * Refried Beans Potatoes * Buttered Potato * Fries * Garlic Mashed Potatoes * Hash * Loaded Potato * Mashed Potatoes * Mashed Sweet Potatoes * Roast Potato * Scallion Baked Potato Vegetable * Corn on the Cob * Creamed Corn * Grilled Asparagus * Grilled Eggplant * Grilled Mushrooms * Steamed Spinach * Stuffed Pepper Pastries Cakes *Classic Cake *Carrot Cake *Cheesecake *Cherry Cheesecake *Chocolate Sprinkles Cake *Holiday Cake *Pineapple Upsidedown Cake *Red Velvet Cake Pies *Apple Pie *Blueberry Pie *Cherry Pie *Chicken Pot Pie *Key Lime Pie *Meat Pie *Mince Pie *Pecan Pie *Raspberry Pie *Shepherds Pie *Spinach Pie *Strawberry Pie *Sweet Potato Pie Cobblers *Peach Cobbler *Fruit Crumble *Lemon Meringue *Blackberry Cobbler Misc * Baklava * Biscuit * Blueberry Muffin * Custard * Pumpkin Muffin * Pumpkin Oat Scones * Raspberry Trifle * Spice Bun Desserts *Apple Sauce *Candied Lemon *Candied Sweet Potatoes *Caramel Apple *Cinnamon Roll *Gingerbread Ice Cream *Ice Cream *Chocolate Ice Cream *Mocha Ice Cream *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream *Grid Caramel Ice Cream *Strawberry Ice Cream *Banana Split Donuts *Cinnamon Sugar Donut *Donut *Chocolate Donut *Powdered Donut *Frosted Donut *Jelly Donut Bars * Cherry Coconut Chocolate * Chocolate * Cranberry * Fig * Honeycomb Chocolate * Lemon Bar * Snickers Candy * Jelly Beans * Gummy Bears * Peppermints * Marshmallows Yogurts *Apple Yogurt *Apricot Yogurt *Banana Yogurt *Blackberry Yogurt *Blueberry Yogurt *Coconut Yogurt *Cherry Yogurt *Chocolate Yogurt *Fig Yogurt *Grape Yogurt *Grapefruit Yogurt *Kiwi Yogurt *Lemon Yogurt *Lime Yogurt *Melon Yogurt *Orange Yogurt *Papaya Yogurt *Peach Yogurt *Pear Yogurt *Persimmon Yogurt * Pineapple Yogurt *Plain Yogurt *Plum Yogurt *Pomegranate Yogurt *Pumpkin Yogurt *Raspberry Yogurt *Starfruit Yogurt *Strawberry Yogurt *Vanilla Yogurt Snacks *Hot Wings *Popcorn *Rice Cakes *Chili Poppers *Soft Pretzel *Soft Pretzel with mustard *Jelly Beans *Cheese Category:Food Category:Drinks